Dlaczego świetliki muszą umierać tak szybko?
by przebudzona
Summary: Betty jest 16 letnią dziewczyną, która dopiero poznaje świat magii. Jest to wynikiem niedopatrzenia ze strony Hogwartu... lub może czymś więcej? Być może będzie ona w stanie rozmrozić niektóre zimne serca i zmienić kilka rzeczy nim odbędzie się bitwa o Hogwart. Betty może okazać się środkiem na szczęśliwe zakończenie tej ciekawej, ale nie do końca wesołej historii.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział I

Gdy przechodziłam obok Szpitala Św. Munga, niebo zasłoniły ciemne chmury. Powietrze stawało się parne. To chyba zwiastowało burzę. Podeszłam do dwóch smętnych manekinów stojących w oknach domu handlowego "Purge & Dowse Ltd". Na jego drzwiach widniał napis "Zamknięte z powodu remontu". Nie weszłam jednak do środka. To wszystko nadal było dla mnie dziwne. Moment, w którym dowiedziałam się, że jestem czarodziejem. Moment, w którym okazało się, że być może mogę mieć normalny dom.

Moja rodzina była bardzo duża. Miałam pięć sióstr i pięciu braci oraz wielu, wielu kuzynów. Z całego rodzeństwa ja, wraz z moim bratem bliźniakiem byliśmy najstarsi. Mimo, że wyglądaliśmy identycznie, z charakteru bardzo się różniliśmy. Wychowywał nas ojciec wraz z babcią. Mieszkaliśmy w starym, dużym domu, a ponieważ ojciec miał w swoim życiu wiele kobiet, co kilka lat na świat przychodziło nowe dziecko. Nasza matka zdążyła urodzić mnie, mojego brata i Susan, moją młodszą siostrę, zanim odeszła. Nie dziwiłam jej się, że nie chciała utrzymywać z nami ani z ojcem kontaktu. Nic a nic.

Od kiedy pamiętam, w naszym domu działy się dziwne rzeczy. W dzieciństwie doświadczyłam wiele strachu. Ojciec był... porywczy. Jak już wspomniałam miał wiele kochanek, bo był bardzo przystojnym i namiętnym mężczyzną. Ale lubił mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Był świadom, że babcia nie jest w stanie mu zaszkodzić. Robił więc wiele niewybaczalnych rzeczy, szczególnie, gdy się zdenerwował. Jego następne żony w końcu odkrywały jego prawdziwą naturę i odchodziły. Ale dla nas, dla dzieci które spłodził pozostawało jedynie bardzo na niego uważać. To nie tak, że był złym człowiekiem. Nadal pamiętam, jak sadzał mnie na kolanach i opowiadał wiersze. Uwielbiałam uczyć się ich na pamięć licząc, że spędzi ze mną trochę czasu i mnie posłucha. Ale z naszego rodzeństwa, jako jedna z niewielu miałam z nim jakikolwiek kontakt. A nawet i to pozostawało jedynie dawnym wspomnieniem. Ponieważ to się już skończyło. Paul Monahan, spoczywający w budynku, przed którym stanęłam, zapadł w głęboki sen. A ja wiedziałam, że już się nie wybudzi. Są rzeczy, których magia widocznie nie potrafi naprawić. Takie jak podwyższone ciśnienie i słabe serce.

* * *

Usiadłam na ławce. Ulica była prawie pusta, mimo, że znajdowałam się w Londynie. Na rogu stał bezdomny mężczyzna żebrzący o drobne, a niedaleko stara kobieta karmiła gołębie. Było względnie cicho. Z domu handlowego nikt nie wyszedł, nikt też nie próbował się tam dostać. Prawdopodobnie powinnam zadzwonić do rodzeństwa. Przebywało teraz w rodzinnym domu w Hampshire, niecierpliwie oczekując wiadomości. Chciałabym powiedzieć, że martwili się o zdrowie ojca, ale przecież kompletnie nie o to chodziło. Czy dostaną list? Czy mogą stamtąd uciec?

Byłam wściekła na tą "Szkołę Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie". Kompletnie nawalili. Nie dowiedziałam się, że jestem czarodziejką do 16 roku życia. Powinnam kończyć 6 rok! Potem mogłabym dostać jakąś dobrze płatną pracę i opłacić studia Archie'mu. Nie przyjmowałam wymówek. Jeżeli wiedzieli, że mam predyspozycje, powinni zrobić wszystko, abym otrzymała list. Oczywiście, byłam pewna, że mój ojciec wiedział. Byłam również pewna, że wywoził listy tonami, gdy tylko nie patrzyłam. Gdyby teraz żył, nazwałby to pewnie ojcowską troską, ale ja wiedziałam lepiej. Chciał mnie uwięzić w domu. Zrobić ze mnie bezpłatną gosposię, a potem wyrzucić, nie przygotowaną na życie, żebym sobie radziła sama. Czyny mojego ojca nie usprawiedliwiały jednak tego, że nie przekazali mi tej informacji. Posługiwali się w końcu MAGIĄ. Gdybym im zależało... Ale nie zamierzałam obrażać się na cały świat. Ważne, że otrzymałam list. Ale to nie oznaczało, że nagle mogę zmienić całe swoje życie, rzucić wszystko w cholerę. Miałam swoje obowiązki. Moja rodzina mnie potrzebowała. Babcia była już starszą kobietą, zawsze ciepłą i życzliwą, ale trzeba było o nią zadbać. Natomiast moje rodzeństwo... powiedzmy, że rozpiętość wiekowa była od 16 do 3 roku życia. Mały Rupert był rozkosznym berbeciem, ale jednak potrzebował opieki. To nie powinna być moja rola. Ale była.

Tylko ja i Callum dostaliśmy listy. Callum przez długi czas myślał, że to żart. Ale ja przeczuwałam, że tak nie jest. Od kiedy pamiętam, wokół mnie działy się dziwne rzeczy. Szczególnie kiedy byłam przestraszona lub zła. Potrafiłam krzywdzić ludzi. Pamiętam jak raz pani Pollard, moja znienawidzona wychowawczyni w liceum, postanowiła moim kosztem zwrócić na nią uwagę uczniów. Mówiła o mnie okropne rzeczy. Następnego dnia moja metalowa wpinka do włosów znalazła się wbita idealnie w miejscu gdzie zwykła siadać. Tego krzyku nie dało się opisać. Oczywiście wyszło, że to moja spinka i Callum musiał przytrzymywać tatę, by się na mnie nie rzucił, gdy się dowiedział. Mój brat był zupełnie inny ode mnie. Spokojny, opanowany. Potrafił wzbudzić czyjś szacunek samym spojrzeniem przenikliwych niebieskich oczu.

Oboje mieliśmy świdrujące, niebieskie oczy po ojcu. Był ode mnie trochę wyższy, ale mnie też ciężko by nazwać osobą niską. Nosiłam krótkie włosy, tak samo jak on, dla zabawy. Czasami ludzie mieli problem z odróżnieniem nas. Zazwyczaj jednak w moje lekko kręcone włosy wplątywałam piórko. Czułam się jak Indianin, bo mimo, że byłam rodowitą Brytyjką, miałam niezwykle ciemną karnację. Nie mogę powiedzieć że byłam drobna albo specjalnie szczupła, po prostu nigdy nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Za to rysy mojej twarzy na pewno były dosyć ostre i wyraźne. Moja mina wydawała się dość buntownicza przez wyjątkowo ciężkie powieki i szerokie usta. Nie przywiązywałam też nigdy zbytniej wagi, do tego, co ludzie o mnie myślą. Przyjaciele nie byli mi potrzebni. Zajęcie się ośmiorgiem rodzeństwa zajmowało większość swojego czasu, a tą część, która mi pozostała, też wykorzystywałam w sensowny sposób. Fascynowała mnie muzyka. Grałam na gitarze i na starym fortepianie, który stał na strychu w szkole. Wymyślałam piosenki, śpiewałam. Kochałam wszystko, co pozwalało mi się oderwać od rzeczywistości. Ale teraz wszystko miało się zmienić, prawda?

* * *

Są rzeczy, które trzeba zrobić. Trzeba przełożyć rodzinę nad edukację. Po śmierci ojca musieliśmy opuścić dom. Ani Archie, ani Susan ani nawet Rupert nie byli smutni z tego powodu. Nie wiązało się z nim wiele miłych wspomnień. Babcia oczywiście nas zaadoptowała, ale dobrze wiedziałam, że niedługo ten obowiązek spadnie na mnie, albo na Calluma. Prędzej na Calluma. Wynajęliśmy o wiele skromniejsze miejsce, niedaleko Londynu. Wakacje zbliżały się ku końcowi. Dwa tygodnie temu dostałam list. Dwa dni później odkryłam, że mój ojciec był czarodziejem. Ale dlaczego nigdy nie korzystał ze swojej magii? Dlaczego nic nam nie powiedział? Wiedziałam, że zrobił wiele złego, ale teraz czułam się przede wszystkim zagubiona. Czy powinnam zostawić całe moje rodzeństwo w rękach o rok młodszej Susan i Kyle'a, żeby zapewnić sobie przyszłość? Czy może zostać i opiekować się rodziną? Ta cała sytuacja była jak nie z tej ziemi. Żeby dziecko w moim wieku musiało dokonywać takich wyborów. Ale nie chcieliśmy trafić do sierocińca. Wszystko tylko nie to. Jedno było pewne. I Callum i ja nie możemy jechać.

"Betty", mawiała moja babcia "jesteś takim dobrym dzieckiem. Pamiętaj, że czasami trzeba zaufać innym i dać im wolną rękę". Mój brat chciał tam być, zawsze pragnął zdobywać wiedzę. Z drugiej strony jego instynkt "macierzyński" kazał mu upierać się, że to ja powinnam pojechać, a on zadba o rodzinę. Nie chciałam mu tego robić. Ale miał swoje sposoby... by być przekonywujący.

* * *

W końcu, po bardzo długiej naradzie, wielu łzach i pożegnaniach, wyjechałam z domu. Zamieszkałam na kilka dni w małym hostelu na Finchley Road, ponieważ miałam zamiar szybko zakupić przybory i książki... i bóg wie jeszcze co. Okazało się, że o pieniądze nie było co się martwić. Ojciec miał w banku Gringotta małą sumkę, którą postanowiłam teraz wykorzystać. Wszystko zapowiadało się dość niesamowicie, te wszystkie sklepy z magicznymi przedmiotami i czarodzieje, a potem wyjazd do szkoły, w której uczą czarów... Ale zapomniałam o jednej rzeczy. Jak właściwie dostać się na ulicę Pokątną?!

Krążyłam po centrum Londynu, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić. Czułam się mocno zdezorientowana. Oczywiście, nie pomyślałam o czymś tak trywialnym. Gdyby żaden z moich rodziców nie był czarodziejem, prawdopodobnie wysłano by do mnie któregoś z opiekunów, żeby pokazał mi co i jak. Ale jako, że mój ojciec używał magii... Zaczęło się ściemniać. W sumie nic się nie stało. Poszukam następnego dnia. To nie może być aż takie trudne. Zostało mi przecież jeszcze trochę czasu...

Mimo, że dostałam list, nikt tak naprawdę nie wyjaśnił mi co to wszystko znaczy. Jak funkcjonuje magiczny świat. Organizacja tej szkoły to było chyba jakieś nieporozumienie.

* * *

Przez kilka dni zdążyłam zwiedzić w Londynie takie miejsca, o których istnieniu nawet nie wiedziałam. Byłoby to na pewno fascynujące, gdybym nie była tak zdenerwowana. Wreszcie byłam sama. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu byłam zdana na siebie. I jak widać nie szło mi to najlepiej. Chciałam napisać do kogoś, kogokolwiek, kto mógłby mi pomóc. Ale po pierwsze nie wiedziałam do kogo, a po drugie nie wiedziałam jak. Nie miałam przecież własnej sowy i nie znałam jej instrukcji obsługi. Zaczęło się robić groźnie. Zostało mi tylko kilka dni, aby zdobyć wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy. Gdybym musiała wrócić do domu, nie mogłabym spojrzeć mojemu rodzeństwu w oczy. Może, gdybym wcześniej podjęła decyzję, miałabym więcej czasu na rozejrzenie się za jakimiś "magicznymi" instrukcjami.

Teraz znajdowałam się w jakiejś hałaśliwej alejce na West Endzie. Prawie jak spełnienie marzeń. Gdybym mogła posłuchać tych musicali, już nie mówiąc, gdybym mogła... zaśpiewać. Ale teraz to nie mogło mnie rozpraszać. Spostrzegłam niedaleko czerwoną obsmarowaną budkę telefoniczną.

\- Londyn... Mruknęłam. Postanowiłam zadzwonić do Calluma. Nie chciałam go na razie martwić, zamierzałam tylko powiedzieć, że niebawem do nich napiszę z Hogwartu. Rozmowa dla zwykłej osoby brzmiałaby jak bełkot. Ale tak się akurat złożyło, że w pobliżu miejsca, w którym stałam przechodziła zdecydowanie najbardziej NADZWYCZAJNA osobistość, jaką miałam kiedykolwiek możność poznać. Nie potrafię powiedzieć, czy było to szczęście czy pech, ale usłyszał moją rozmowę z bratem. Poczekał aż skończę, a gdy odwróciłam się, stanął przede mną uśmiechnięty. Jego uśmiech mnie przestraszył.

\- Więc wybierasz się do Hogwartu? Nigdy cię nie widziałem... Jesteś z wymiany? - Zrozumiałam, że los dał mi szansę. Mogłam rozwiać wszystkie wątpliwości! Ale nadal wydawał mi się jakiś... przerażający. Niby uśmiechnięty, a jednak...

\- Tak, ale nie jestem z wymiany. Właściwie nikt nie poinstruował mnie gdzie mogę zakupić przybory do szkoły, ani... czy naprawdę istnieje peron 9 i 3/4?

Chłopak spojrzał się na mnie przenikliwymi oczami.

\- Hmmm... Chyba muszę zacząć od początku. Ale to dziwne. Twoi rodzice są Mugolami?

\- Kim? - Zamrugałam szybko. Czułam, jakby się mną bawił.

\- Chyba rzeczywiście nie za dużo wiesz. Chodzi mi o zwykłych ludzi, nie korzystających z magii.

\- Ahhh, nie, mój ojciec był czarodziejem. Mama może też... tego w sumie nie wiem. Dziękuję, że chcesz mi pomóc. - Miałam wrażenie, że wyraz jego twarzy trochę się zmienił, gdy powiedziałam mu o rodzicach. Oczy złagodniały.

\- Jak sądzę, tak będzie najlepiej. Jak masz na imię?

\- Bethany Monahan. - Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego. - A ty? - Teraz pojawił się na niej wyraźnie złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Draco Malfoy. Do usług.


	2. Chapter 2

Notka od autorki:

Mimo, że nikt nie skomentował, nie zrażam się. Początki nigdy nie są łatwe. W każdym razie, póki mam wenę, piszę następny rozdział!

* * *

Rozdział II

Następny dzień spędziłam w najmniej przewidywany sposób. Ten chłopak o przerażających oczach, Draco, powiedział mi jak dostać się na ulicę Pokątną, a nawet zaoferował krótkie spotkanie na którym wyjaśni podstawowe sprawy. Nie wydawało mi się jednak, że robi to z dobroci serca. Gdy się go spytałam, dlaczego chce mi pomóc, nawet się z tym nie krył. "Jesteś ciekawym przypadkiem" powiedział. Może miał rację.

Jakimś cudem udało mi się dostać do tego pubu, Dziurawego Kotła. Ludzie, których tam ujrzałam, byli dziwni. Szeptali o czymś z przejęciem. Nie brzmiało to przyjemnie, a co jakiś czas któryś z nich milknął, jakby nie był w stanie wymówić jakiegoś słowa. Wywnioskowałam, że dzieje się coś złego.

\- Mogę w czymś pani pomóc? - Zapytał bezzębny i łysy barman, który przedstawił się jako Tom. Odpowiedziałam szybko, że nie, dziękuję i udałam się na podwórko za budynkiem. Byłam zbyt skołowana by rozmawiać teraz z obcymi, przypominającymi pająki ludźmi. Wyjęłam karteczkę, którą pozostawił mi chłopak poprzedniego dnia. Żadnego numeru telefonu, brak godziny spotkania... Może on tylko żartował? Co prawda i tak nie miałam telefonu, nigdy nie był mi potrzebny, ale jak zamierzał mnie odszukać?

\- No dobrze. - Mruknęłam. Przyłożyłam dłoń do cegły z małym pęknięciem w kształcie rombu. - Trzy do góry... Dwie w bok... - Musiałam wyglądać jak wariatka, ale przestało mi to przeszkadzać w momencie, gdy z murem zaczęło dziać się coś dziwnego. Cegły zaczęły się składać jak w kostce rubika i znikać. Przede mną ukazała się ulica Pokątna.

* * *

Na chwilę oniemiałam. To miejsce było tak różne od metalu i szkła panującego w centrum Londynu. Małe ceglane kamienice były wykrzywione i wyglądały, jakby za chwilę mogły się przewrócić. Było ciepło i tłoczno. Ludzie ubrani byli w dziwne stroje prosto z "Ucznia Czarnoksiężnika". Długie płaszcze, przeważnie czarne i spiczaste kapelusze czarownicy. Trochę kiczowato. Witryny sklepowe pełne były przedmiotów, których nigdy nie widziałam. Czy to była... latająca miotła?!

Przed pójściem na zakupy musiałam wziąć trochę pieniędzy z konta ojca. Zostawił mi kluczyk i podał nazwę: Bank Gringotta. Zapytałam się kilku przechodniów o drogę i skierowałam w stronę białego lekko krzywego budynku. Wnętrze bardzo mi się podobało i prawdopodobnie mogłabym stać i je podziwiać, ale moją uwagę przykuły małe stworzonka siedzące przy ławach, mierzące i warzące różne cenne kamienie. Nie były ładne. W większości łyse o sępim nosie i bulwiastej posturze. Podeszłam do jednej z istot siedzących na podwyższeniu.

\- Przepraszam... - Lekko się zająknęłam. - Chciałabym skorzystać z pieniędzy znajdujących się na moim koncie.

Goblin przyjrzał mi się uważnie. Miał nieprzyjemny wyraz twarzy i okulary połówki.

\- Poproszę potwierdzenie. - Przez chwilę stałam zdezorientowana, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. A! Kluczyk! Wyjęłam go z małej, starej torby, którą posiadałam od dziecka. Stworzenie wzięło ode mnie kluczyk i skierowało się w stronę wielkich drzwi za nim.

\- Gryfek! - Krzyknęło. - Skrytka numer 6789!

Przede mną pokazała się następna mała istota. Spojrzała na mnie wyczekująco i otworzyła drzwi. Udałam się za nią.

* * *

Nie chcę opisywać całej przeprawy przez tunele, szybkości wagonika albo faktu, że "sumka", którą posiadał mój ojciec, ledwo starczała na wyposażenie, które było mi potrzebne. Są jakieś prace dorywcze dla czarodziejów? Bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to w przyszłym roku nie będę nawet w stanie zakupić podręczników. Po wyjściu z banku nadal było mi niedobrze, więc przysiadłam na ławce. Sklep naprzeciwko nosił nazwę "Różdżki Olivandera". Pomyślałam, że zakupy mogę zacząć właśnie tutaj.

Sklep był ciemny i duszny, pachniał starością. Pośrodku stał starszy, wychudły mężczyzna o srebrnych połyskujących włosach. Wyglądał na znudzonego.

\- Jak wyglądała pani poprzednia różdżka? Oszczędźmy sobie mocowania się z modelami, które nie będą pasować.

Nie do końca zrozumiałam co miał na myśli. Chyba jednak byłam specjalnym przypadkiem, który kupował swoją pierwszą różdżkę w wielu szesnastu lat.

\- Nie... To będzie moja pierwsza różdżka. - Powiedziałam niepewnie. - Co miał pan na myśli przez "mocowanie się z różdżką"? - Nagle się wybudził.

\- Hmmm... To dość niesamowite. Ciekawe, ciekawe. Czy to oznacza, że dopiero rozpoczynasz naukę? Ciekawy przypadek...

Chciałam coś odpowiedzieć, ale wszedł mi w słowo.

\- W takim razie zaczniemy od początku.

Następne pół godziny spędziłam machając drewnianymi patykami o magicznej mocy, w których skład wchodziły takie rzeczy, jak włosy jednorożca. Czasami coś wybuchało, czasami różdżka waliła mnie iskrami po nosie. W końcu coś mi się chyba udało, ponieważ poczułam gorąco w opuszkach palców, a różdżka umościła się wygodnie w mojej dłoni.

\- Tak, to chyba ta... - Wymruczał, jak mniemam, Olivander. Wziął ode mnie różdżkę i się jej przyjrzał. - Orzech włoski, 14 cali, hmmm... długa, szpon hipogryfa, niezbyt giętka. Ta różdżka... może być dość specyficzna. Cechą szponu hipogryfa jest to, że nie zawsze robi dokładnie to, o co się ją prosi... Ale wybrała cię. Może okazać się bardzo potężna. Miej się na baczności i nie używaj jej do złych celów, moja droga.

Pokiwałam głową, nie za bardzo wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Zapłaciłam 10 galeonów i wyszłam. Teraz zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad tym, co ten człowiek powiedział. Nazwał mnie ciekawym przypadkiem, tak samo jak tamten blondyn. Do jakiej klasy trafię? Będę się uczyła z jedenastolatkami? A gdy już ukończę 17 lat, co wtedy? Moje myśli przerwał czyjś głos.

\- Witam. - Draco Malfoy uniósł lekko kąciki ust. Wyglądał jak arystokrata. Miał bardzo jasne włosy, chociaż nie wyglądały na tlenione. Jego oczy były niebieskie, podobne do moich tylko jaśniejsze. Był szczupły, dość żylasty i wysoki. Twarz może i byłaby przystojna, ale z jakiegoś powodu wydawała mi się złośliwa i okrutna, jak zastygła maska.

\- Cześć. - Odpowiedziałam szybko. Czułam się speszona. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam większego kontaktu z ludźmi oprócz mojego rodzeństwa, głównie dlatego, że nie posiadałam i nie potrzebowałam przyjaciół. Nie wiedziałam więc jak powinnam się zachowywać. Nie planowałam oczywiście zawierać z kimś głębszej znajomości, a już na pewno nie z tą osobą. Po raz setny pomyślałam o Callumie. O tym, że on na pewno by sobie poradził. O tym, że odebrałam mu taką szansę. Nie było dnia, żebym nie czuła się winna, mimo, że obiecałam mu o tym nie myśleć. Tak, Callum na pewno wiedział by co teraz zrobić.

\- Mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć o świecie magii?

Moja twarz przybrała wojowniczy wyraz (i chyba barwę buraka). Ścisnęłam usta w cienką linię. Teraz ewidentnie się uśmiechnął, jakbym go rozbawiła.

\- Powiem ci wszystko, co musisz teraz wiedzieć. Ale najpierw chciałbym się czegoś dowiedzieć o tobie. Na przykład, dlaczego dopiero teraz zaczynasz naukę w Hogwarcie. - Zdrętwiałam. Opowiadać historię mojego niezbyt wesołego życia prawie obcej osobie? Wolałam o tym nie rozmawiać nawet z moim rodzeństwem.

\- Może gdzieś usiądźmy. - Wskazał dłonią na budynek z napisem "Lodziarnia Floriana Fortescue". Poczułam się jeszcze gorzej.

\- Nie jestem głodna. - Wymamrotałam. Nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru mówić, że pieniędzy chyba ledwo mi starczy na sprzęt z drugiej ręki.

Przechylił lekko głowę.

\- Ale ja jestem. - I skierował się w stronę kawiarni. Drań... Nawet jeżeli wiedział o wiele więcej niż ja, nie powinien mnie tak traktować. Przełknęłam gorycz i udałam się za nim w stronę lodziarni.

* * *

Nie mogłam jednak całkowicie odciąć się od wspaniałego zapachu, jaki unosił się z lodów Floriana. Coś niesamowitego! A jaki wspaniały musiał być ich smak... Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że przypatruje mi się para błękitnych oczu. Draco miał lekko przekrzywioną głowę i wyglądał jakby podziwiał niezwykły okaz w zoo. Zrozumiałam, że powinnam rozpocząć moją opowieść. W większości powiedziałam prawdę z ominięciem kilku boleśniejszych szczegółów. Nie powiedziałam, co robił mój ojciec, ani w jakiej sytuacji materialnej się znajdowaliśmy. Ale to wszystko i tak brzmiało żałośnie. Mimo to, poczułam lekką ulgę. Jeszcze nigdy nie powiedziałam komuś, jakie warunki panują w moim domu.

Przez cały czas Draco milczał, przerwano mi dopiero, gdy przyszedł kelner niosący dwa puchary ogromnych czekoladowo-miętowych lodów. Byłam tym mile zaskoczona. Gdy skończyłam, mój rozmówca pokiwał głową.

\- Teraz rozumiem. - Mruknął. - W takim razie podstawowa wiedza na temat naszego świata ci się przyda.

Pokiwałam energicznie głową. Delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Może zacznijmy od początku.

Opowiedział mi historię szkoły, w jaki sposób funkcjonuje, podział na Domy etc. Nie potrafił ukryć swojej nienawiści do Gryffindoru. "Mogą sobie być odważni, ale są przy tym potwornie głupi, może oprócz tej szl... Hermiony Granger. Gdy ktoś im rozkaże położyć się na drutach dla dobra innych, niewątpliwie to zrobią."

\- Można je po prostu przeciąć. - Powiedziałam do siebie.

\- Otóż to.

Następnie opowiadał mi o świecie magii. Dowiedziałam się, że te istoty, które poznałam w Banku Gringotta to gobliny. Zrobiłam wielkie AAAA. To wszystko brzmiało tak dziwacznie. Nie czułam się na to do końca gotowa. Jednak rozmowa była ciekawa, a ja musiałam to zepsuć.

\- Gdy próbowałam dziś dostać się na Ulicę Pokątną, wydawało mi się, że ludzie są wyjątkowo przygnębieni. - Wyraźnie spochmurniał. Bałam się, że po prostu wstanie i odejdzie. Ale po długiej chwili milczenia odezwał się.

\- Musisz zrozumieć..., że mimo, iż wszyscy posiadamy magię, jedni są lepsi, a drudzy gorsi. Prawdziwym czarodziejem można nazwać tylko kogoś, kogo krew nie jest w żadnym stopniu zmieszana z krwią Mugola. Taki ktoś ma prawo czuć się jako lepszy czarodziej, bo po prostu taki jest. Nie ma nic wspólnego ze światem Mugolaków.

Powiedział to takim tonem, że miałam ochotę go uderzyć. Jakby normalni ludzie byli czymś gorszym, ba, nawet czarodzieje z ich krwią. Obrażał prawdopodobnie mnie i moje rodzeństwo.

\- Jak rozumiem, ty jesteś czystej krwi? Taki czarodziejski arystokrata? - Włożyłam w te słowa tyle jadu, ile tylko potrafiłam. Pokiwał głową a w jego oczach odmalował się... smutek? rozczarowanie? Jeżeli tak, to było odbicie moich oczu.

\- Kontynuuj proszę. - Nie skomentowałam tego, co powiedział, ale nabrałam trochę pewności siebie.

\- W naszym świecie - Zaczął. - panują pewne problemy dotyczące rządu, Ministerstwa Magii. Jest ono dość... niekonsekwentne. Lecz okazało się, że osoba panująca przed Korneliuszem Knotem, Ministrem Magii, znów może dążyć do władzy. Jest on raczej... radykalnym człowiekiem. Wie dokładnie, czego chce. Zdaje sobie sprawę z różnicy między czarodziejami czystej krwi i tych z domieszką ludzkiej. Ale, jak już wspominałem, jest radykalny. Jego metody zachęcania ludzi do poparcia jego władzy nie należą do przyjemnych. - Rozejrzał się uważnie, jakby obawiał się, że ktoś go usłyszy. - Nazywa się Lord Voldemort. - Nie mógł opanować dreszczu.

Dla mojego ucha nie brzmiało to zbyt przyjaźnie. Wydawało mi się, że Draco próbował usprawiedliwić kogoś, kto robił straszne rzeczy. Tylko dlaczego? Czyżby jako arystokracja był z nim jakoś związany?

\- Więc dlaczego się ze mną zadajesz? Skoro prawdopodobnie nie jestem czystej krwi i wychowywałam się ze zwykłymi ludźmi.

Postanowił uniknąć odpowiedzi, patrząc na zegarek.

\- Wybacz, ale mam pewne sprawy niecierpiące zwłoki. - Pokiwałam tylko głową i uśmiechnęłam się lekko (być może był to bardziej grymas). Na odchodnym powiedział "mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się w Slytherinie. Zazwyczaj trafiają tam czarodzieje czystej krwi.". Machnął ręką i zniknął w tłumie.

\- Tak się właśnie ucieka przed odpowiedzią... - Mruknęłam.

* * *

To tyle. Chyba ten fanfik nie będzie taki lekki, jakim zamierzałam go uczynić.


	3. Chapter 3

Notka od autorki:

Przybywam z trzecim rozdziałem. Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę. Obozy, te sprawy ;) dziękuję obserwującym i za wszystkie komentarze.

* * *

Następne dni mijały nader przyjemnie. Uzupełniałam braki w przyborach, kupiłam używane szaty i nacieszyłam się cudownym widokiem czarodziejskich mioteł. Przypuszczałam, że prawdopodobnie są niewygodne, ale wyglądały baśniowo. Ostatniego dnia przed odjazdem pociągu do Hogwartu, zapuściłam się w trochę inną stronę w poszukiwaniu interesujących sklepów. Prawie od razu natrafiłam na bardzo osobliwy budynek. W porównaniu do tych obok, z zaklejonymi szarą gazetą oknami, ten świecił się jak neon. Na górze sterczała ogromna głowa rudego chłopaka, która co chwila zostawała pozbawiana kapelusza przez ręce wystające z okien. Na głowie raz pojawiał się królik, a raz znikał. Napis głosił "Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów".

W środku było tłoczno, głośno i duszno. Natychmiast dostałam kręćka, ponieważ wszystko wokół mnie było kolorowe i skrzeczało lub wybuchało, do wyboru. Tuż koło wejścia znajdowała się półka z, jak głosił napis, Q-Py-Blokiem. Tuż obok znajdowały się Jadalne Mroczne Znaki. Dzieciaki zjadały małe cukierki w kształcie czaszki połykającej węża, podsuwały sobie samoczyszczący się kubełek i do niego wymiotowały. Dalej, na podwyższeniu znajdowała się seria tajemniczych kosmetyków i innych specyfików o wdzięcznej nazwie Cud-Miód Czarownica. Część sklepu przedzielona była kotarą, a znajdowały się za nią "artykuły służące obronie osobistej". Na schodach stało dwóch identycznych rudzielców, łudząco podobnych do tego z kapeluszem. Wyglądali na niewiele starszych ode mnie, może ze trzy lata. Rozmawiali z trójką osób; posiadającą burzę kasztanowych loków dziewczyną i dwoma chłopakami. Jeden miał dokładnie taki sam odcień włosów jak oni, w ogóle był podobny, natomiast drugi był dość niski, nosił okrągłe okulary, a jego włosy były całkowicie czarne. Wydawało mi się, że skądś go kojarzę.

Postanowiłam podejść. Mimo, że na ulicy Pokątnej było mnóstwo ludzi, mało zauważyłam osób w moim wieku. Ciekawe czemu. Ci sprawiali wrażenie przyjaznych. Obawiałam się tylko trochę, że będą zachowywać się jak Pan Jestem-czystej-krwi-mów-do-ręki Draco Malfoy. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę i ruszyłam w stronę schodów. Jak to jednak bywa w takich przypadkach, nagle zmieniłam tor, ponieważ wpadł na mnie jakiś mały brzdąc, trzymający w rękach "Zębate frysbi". Wyłożyłam się jak długa, cudem tylko omijając klatki Pufków Pigmejskich. Uderzyłam się w nadgarstek, na którym ukazał się kolejny nabrzmiały fioletowy siniak do kolekcji. Zamiast wstać postanowiłam kontemplować nad moją niezdarnością i pechem. Hałas, jaki zrobiłam rzucając się całym ogromnym cielskiem na podłogę, usłyszały chyba wszystkie osoby znajdujące się w sklepie. W moją stronę wyciągnęła się pomocna dłoń, a ja chwyciłam ją z wdzięcznością. Gdy w końcu udało mi się zwlec z podłogi i szepty w stylu "co za niezdara", "mogła na kogoś wpaść" ucichły, dostrzegłam, że osobą, która pomogła mi wstać był ten ciemnowłosy chłopak ze schodów.

\- Nie było to może wejście smoka, ale i tak planowałam do was podejść. - Mruknęłam zażenowana.

\- Rozumiem. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie. - Nic ci się nie stało?

Chciałam powiedzieć, że nie, ale jego spojrzenie już powędrowało do mojego stłuczonego nadgarstka.

\- Podaj mi swoją rękę. - Zrobiłam to, co mi kazał trochę niepewnie. Czy zaraz mój siniak zacznie się świecić żółtym światłem i zniknie? Czy może chłopak na niego pochucha? Trochę z ciekawością, a trochę z przerażeniem przyglądałam się jak wyjmuje swoją różdżkę z kieszeni i przykłada do mojego nadgarstka.

\- Volnera Sanantu. - Ledwo wypowiedział te słowa, a mój siniak zaczął znikać. Niesamowite! Zamierzałam podzielić się moim podekscytowaniem z tym chłopakiem, ale przypomniałam sobie, że w ogóle go nie znam.

\- Dziękuję. - Powiedziałam więc tylko. - Nazywam się Bethany Monahan.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Bethany. Uczęszczasz do Hogwartu? Który rocznik?

Mógłby się przedstawić... Nie wiedziałam, w jakim roczniku będę się uczyć. Miałam 16 lat, ale to chyba nie oznacza, że będę uczęszczała do szóstej klasy.

\- Udaję się do Hogwartu... ale nie mam bladego pojęcia w której będę klasie.

Zielone oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

\- Czekaj... Czy to oznacza, że będziesz pierwszy raz w Hogwarcie? Dopiero teraz dostałaś list?

No tak. Powszechne zdziwienie.

Znów musiałam tłumaczyć całą sytuację. Dodałam jeszcze, że poznałam pewnego blond-włosego arystokratę i nawet nie musiałam kończyć zdania, bo chłopak już wiedział o kogo chodzi. Przedstawił się jako Harry Potter. Wydało mi się, że oczekiwał jakiejś energicznej reakcji, ale oczywiście nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Przypomniałam sobie, gdzie widziałam tą twarz. W Dziurawym Kotle kilku czarodziejów czytało gazety z ruchomymi zdjęciami, a na okładce był Harry, podpierany przez jakiegoś staruszka z długą brodą. Chciałam się o to zapytać, ale uznałam, że być może nie byłoby to do końca na miejscu. Postanowiłam zamiast tego dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym czarodzieju, Lordzie Voldemorcie. Gdy wymówiłam jego imię Harry wydał się dość zdziwiony, a potem spochmurniał.

\- To nie jest rozmowa na ten moment. Za dużo to nieprzyjaznych uszu. - Przyjrzał mi się uważnie. - Malfoy powiedział ci, jak dostać się na peron 9 i 3/4?

Pokiwałam tylko głową.

\- W takim razie usiądź z nami w przedziale. Zapoznam cię z moimi przyjaciółmi, dowiesz się czegoś. Też wychowywałem się w nie-czarodziejskiej rodzinie. - Skrzywił się nie znacznie. Nie powiedział "moi rodzice nie byli magiczni".

Skinął mi głową, pożegnał się i odszedł do swoich przyjaciół. Był trochę oschły, jakby starał się mnie trzymać na dystans, ale wydawał się być dobrym człowiekiem. Promieniał energią i siłą. Mimo, że był drobny, czułam respekt, gdy na niego patrzyłam. Chyba był kimś ważnym.

* * *

Zadzwoniłam do mojego rodzeństwa. Spytałam się, jak sobie radzą, jak się czuje babcia etc. Okazało się, że Callum zaczął dorabiać w sklepie ze sprzętem elektronicznym. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Chciałabym być tak silna jak on. Wszyscy byli już zapisani do szkół i przedszkola, w dodatku jedna z wielu żon mojego ojca przyjechała zająć się dziećmi na trochę. Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem, czemu je zostawiały. Co z instynktem macierzyńskim? To była dla mnie zagadka. Pozdrowiłam każdego z osobna i zamknęłam ostatnie drzwi mojego wcześniejszego życia.

Spakowałam się. Nie było tego dużo, na wiele rzeczy mogłam sobie pozwolić jedynie używanych. Nie zakupiłam też zwierzęcia. Został mi marny galeon i pięć sykli. Wymeldowałam się i ruszyłam linią Piccadily w stronę King's Cross.

Perony były zatłoczone. Ludzie w ogóle nie zwracali uwagi na samotną nastolatkę ciągnącą ciężką, starożytną walizkę bez kółek. Nie żeby była to jakakolwiek nowość. Gdy dotarłam wreszcie, z niemałym wysiłkiem do peronu numer 9, zaczęłam zastanawiać się, czy nie napić się czegoś na odwagę. Czyli jeszcze raz; miałam wpaść prosto na ceglaną ścianę? Zaczęłam żałować, że jednak nie dopytałam się Harry'ego w jaki dokładnie sposób mam się dostać do pociągu. Ale jak dotąd porady Draco Malfoya nie sprowadziły mnie na manowce. Więc na razie im zaufam. Ustawiłam się centralnie do murowanej ściany. Wolałam się nie zastanawiać, co pomyślą sobie przechodnie, gdy zobaczą nastolatkę znikającą nagle z ciężką walizką między peronami. Lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, rozbijającą się na twardej ceglanej ścianie.

Raz kozie śmierć. Rozpędziłam się, jak potrafiłam, trzymając ciężki bagaż i zamknęłam oczy. Już myślałam o bolesnym zetknięciu z murem, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Poczułam zapach dymu. Znalazłam się na peronie 9 i 3/4.

Słyszałam łkanie jedenastolatków, którzy żegnali się ze swoimi rodzinami. Starsi przychodzili sami lub odchodzili w milczeniu. Dało się odczuć napięcie. Czyżby rodzice bali się posyłać swoje dzieci do Hogwartu? Czy było to z powodu Lorda Voldemorta?

Ja się nie bałam. Nie wiedziałam jeszcze czego. Pożegnałam Londyn i wsiadłam do czerwono-czarnego parowozu. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Wymówiłam cicho imię każdego z mojego rodzeństwa. Potem pożegnałam na głos Calluma. Myśląc o nim, obiecałam coś sobie. W przyszłym roku będzie jechał tym pociągiem ze mną. Jakoś to załatwię. Gdy tylko znajdę się w Hogwarcie, wszystko się wyjaśni. A potem, z pomocą magii lub bez, zapewnię całej mojej rodzinie lepszą przyszłość.

Gdy szukałam przedziału, w głowie miałam świecący neonowo cel. Nie mogę zmarnować szansy, którą otrzymałam. Muszę dać z siebie wszystko.

* * *

Po przejściu z grubsza połowy pociągu, zauważyłam rudzielca, który stał obok Harry'ego w sklepie. Podeszłam trochę niepewnie.

\- Cześć... Mam na imię Bethany Monahan. Czy w tym przedziale siedzi może Harry Potter?

Chłopak pokiwał głową i wskazał ręką kierunek, jakby to nie była żadna nowość. To tylko utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że chłopak chodzący w wytartych podkoszulkach jest dość popularny. Teraz, gdy o tym myślę, stwierdzam, że może dlatego odważyłam się podejść. Ci ludzie wydawali się tacy... normalni, tacy, którzy nie chcieliby mną pomiatać.

Poszłam w stronę, którą mi pokazał. Przedział był otwarty na oścież. Siedział tam jedynie Harry, wpatrzony w szybę. Na pewno zauważył moje odbicie, ale nie odwrócił się w moją stronę.

\- Hej... - Powiedziałam dość niepewnie. W sumie czemu się tak denerwowałam?! - Jestem. - Powiedziałam głośniej.

\- Jesteś. - Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął dość przyjaźnie. Chyba wyrwałam go z głębokiego zamyślenia.

Wstał, wziął moją ogromną walizkę i umiejscowił w schowku. Potem odwrócił się i wskazał mi miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

\- Bethany, posłuchaj mnie uważnie, dopóki nikogo tu nie ma. - Wyraz jego twarzy był śmiertelnie poważny. Rozejrzał się dokładnie, jakby bał się podsłuchu. - Powiedziałaś, że rozmawiałaś z Draconem Malfoyem. Muszę się dowiedzieć, czy mówił coś na pewien temat. To bardzo ważne.

Położył akcent na słowo "bardzo", jakbym była przygłupia. A więc dlatego chciał ze mną rozmawiać. No tak. Jak mogłam się spodziewać, że chce po prostu mi pomóc. Czy w ogóle istnieją dobrzy ludzie? Czy wszyscy muszą być pochrzanieni, jak mój ojciec?

Zapiekły mnie policzki. Spojrzałam mu w oczy.

\- Sądzisz, że jaką osobą jestem? Jak dotąd Draco Malfoy okazał mi najwięcej dobroci. Powinnam przekazać ci, to, co powiedział do mnie w zaufaniu, ponieważ ty tak chcesz? Jakim człowiekiem musiałabym być, żeby ci to ujawnić?

Odwróciłam się, aby wyjść. Poczułam się parszywie. Już chciałam zdjąć mój bagaż, gdy chwycił mnie za nadgarstek. Uścisk bardzo mocny, jego ręka drżała. Przestraszyłam się, że wpadł w szał i chce mi coś zrobić. Puścił mnie jednak prawie tak szybko, jak dotknął.

\- Przepraszam. - Mruknął. Był rozdygotany, jakby sam się nie spodziewał swojej reakcji. Bardzo wolno podniósł ręce w górę, zapewniając mnie, że nie chce mnie zranić. - Zostań. Zacznijmy od początku, dobrze? Nie byłem sobą. - Głęboko westchnął i przejechał dłonią po włosach. Widać było, że coś go dręczy.

Nadal mu nie ufałam. Zależało mu przecież przede wszystkim na uzyskaniu ode mnie informacji. Ale postanowiłam zostać. I tak nikogo nie znałam, równie dobrze mogłam usiąść tutaj. Wyszłam jednak z przedziału. Nie czułam się już bezpiecznie z tym chłopakiem sam na sam.

\- W porządku. - Odrzekłam. Odwróciłam się do okna po przeciwnej stronie. Czekałam, aż ktoś nadejdzie, może ta dziewczyna o burzy włosów. Tak się po chwili stało. Zastała nas po przeciwnych stronach ściany, zwróconych do siebie plecami. Na jej widok odwróciłam się.

Chyba była lekko zdziwiona, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Przybrała miły uśmiech na twarz.

\- Miło mi cię poznać. Nazywam się Hermiona Granger.

Podałam jej dłoń i uśmiechnęłam się serdecznie. Wydawała się być naprawdę miła.

\- Bethany Monahan. Mam nadzieję, że nie robię problemu siadając z wami w przedziale.

\- No coś ty. Zawsze miło poznać jeszcze jedną czarodziejkę. Jesteś z wymiany? Nie przypominam sobie twojej twarzy. Ale mówisz perfekcyjną angielszczyzną...

Nie zastanowiłam się nawet, skąd wiedziała, że chcę usiąść właśnie tutaj. Mój umysł zaprzątnęła myśl, ile jeszcze razy będę musiała tłumaczyć moją sytuację.

Po krótce wyjaśniłam błąd w dostarczeniu listu. Hermiona wydawała się zdziwiona. Nie mogłam nie zauważyć krótkich spojrzeń, które posyłała w stronę siedzącego cicho Harry'ego. Gdy skończyłam poklepała mnie pocieszająco po ramieniu i zapewniła, że pomoże mi, gdybym miała jakikolwiek problem. Dodała, że jest prefektem i niestety tylko czasem będzie tu zaglądać. Dokładnie w tym momencie pociąg ruszył. Poprzez pisk kół zdążyłam dosłyszeć, jak dziewczyna, patrząc z wyrzutem na czarnowłosego chłopaka szepce "Harry...".


	4. Chapter 4

Z rozpędu i w ramach zadośćuczynienia piszę następny rozdział. Miłego czytania! :)

* * *

W przedziale siedziało pięć osób. Ja, Neville, Ginny, Luna i Harry. Neville Longbottom okazał się być wysokim, ciemnowłosym chłopakiem o brązowych oczach i lekko rozkojarzonym spojrzeniu. Nie odzywał się zbytnio, a jeżeli już to głównie po to, aby ogłosić, że zapomniał wziąć czegoś z domu. Patrzył się na mnie dość niepewnie i czuł się chyba tak niezręcznie jak ja. Ginny Wesley, o płomiennych włosach jak tamten chłopak, Ronald, jej brat. To ona sprawiła, że poczułam się bardziej komfortowo. Starała się nawiązać rozmowę i wyjaśniła mi kilka rzeczy. Była oburzona, że nie dostarczono do mnie listu. Gdy co jakiś czas przechodzili koło naszego przedziału inni uczniowie, wodzili za nią wzrokiem, jak urzeczeni. Luna Lovegood była blondynką, o wielkich, wodnistych, szarych oczach. Właściwie nie rozmawiałam z nią za dużo, może oprócz zapytania się, co ma w uszach. Podała mi jakąś niezrozumiałą nazwę, na coś, co bardzo przypominało zwyczajną rzodkiewkę. Przez całą drogę czytała czasopismo (zdjęcia oczywiście się ruszały, żeby było jeszcze mniej normalnie) o nazwie "Żongler". Co jakiś czas odwracała je do góry nogami i w coś uparcie się wpatrywała. Oprócz tego często mruczała pod nosem rzeczy w stylu "ostatnio coraz więcej o Chrapakach Krętorogich...", albo "Gnębiwstryki są dziś wyjątkowo aktywne...". Harry milczał przez całą drogę. Zapatrzony był w szybę i miałam wrażenie, że to nie było dla niego typowe. Jego mina zmieniała się tylko, gdy do przedziału wpadali Ron i Hermiona. Przybierał twarz szczęśliwego człowieka, ale widać było, że jego przyjaciele widzą co się z nim dzieje. Znikali jednak oni szybko, bo jako prefekci, musieli robić obchody po pociągu.

Krajobraz zmieniał się co chwilę. Pogoda była słoneczna. Dzień ten wydał mi się niesamowicie radosny. Poznałam wielu miłych ludzi. Znalazłam z Ginny wspólny język. Wybaczyłam Harry'emu. Nie wierzyłam, że zależało mu tylko na informacjach. Na pewno w jakimś stopniu chciał mi pomóc. Miałam jednak wrażenie, że stało się z nim coś złego, a może nadal się dzieje. Dowiedziałam się wielu rzeczy o rodzinie Wesleyów, babci Neville'a, tacie Luny. Nie usłyszałam jednak zdania o Harrym. Jakby jego życie było jakimś tabu, którego nikt wolał nie poruszać. Byłam ciekawa, ale postanowiłam nie naciskać. Na odpowiedzi przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Dowiedziałam się natomiast, że cała grupka jest z Gryffindoru, domu o którym pewien arystokratyczny jasnowłosy typ wyrażał się bardzo nieprzychylnie. To sprawiło, że zaczęłam poważnie zastanawiać się nad tym, gdzie zostanę przydzielona. Ginny powiedziała, że tak naprawdę samemu można podjąć tą decyzję, a potem przekazać ją tiarze przydziału. Ale ja nie byłam zdecydowana. Postanowiłam dostosować się do decyzji tiary. Zauważyłam nagle, że słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Wyglądało wspaniale. Już postanowiłam zwrócić na to uwagę Wesołej Kompani, ale przerwał mi dźwięk cichych kroków, zbliżających się do naszego przedziału. W drzwiach stanął nie kto inny jak Draco Malfoy. Za jego plecami pojawili się dwaj chłopcy, o budowie goryli. Wyraz ich twarzy świadczył o tym, że inteligencją im jednak ustępują.

Reakcja całej grupy była natychmiastowa. Wzrok wszystkich zwrócił się w stronę jasnowłosego arystokraty. Harry zerwał się z miejsca, w jego oczach dostrzegłam niepokojący błysk.

Draco omiótł przedział wzrokiem. Miałam wrażenie, że jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na mnie na chwilę. Gwałtowna reakcja Harry'ego także nie była chyba czymś częstym, ponieważ chłopak cofnął się o krok.

\- W tym roku... trzymaj się zasad, Potter.

Wszystkim opadła szczęka, łącznie z dwoma dryblasami, lecz im po lekkim opóźnieniu. To nie były chyba słowa, które zazwyczaj wypowiadają do siebie wrogowie, którymi Harry i Draco niewątpliwie byli. Zresztą po minie czarnowłosego gryfona, byłam w stanie wywnioskować, iż był zszokowany na równi z resztą. Do tego ta mina. Bardzo starannie ukryta, głęboko schowana nienawiść. Odraza. Ale było coś jeszcze... co nie kojarzyło mi się z Draco w zupełności... Pokora.

\- Bethany. - Dopiero po chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że Malfoy zwraca się do mnie. Wszyscy byli jeszcze zbyt oszołomieni, by jakoś zareagować. A może zbyt ciekawi rozwoju wydarzeń.

\- Taaak? - Zapytałam z malejącą pewnością.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? Przecież zaprosiłem cię do naszego przedziału. - Wyraz jego twarzy wyrażał niezadowolenie prawdopodobnie tym, że ktoś śmiał się go nie posłuchać.

\- Nie prawda... - Zająknęłam się. - Nic takiego nie pamiętam.

Zirytowany przeczesał dłonią po swoich lśniących włosach.

\- To dlatego, że wciąż bujasz w obłokach, Bethany.

"Ciągle". Rzeczywiście, bo znaliśmy się tak długo. A poza tym byłam pewna, że nie składał mi takiej propozycji. Co miał na myśli?

Spojrzał w bok.

\- Nie ważne. - Odwrócił się do dwóch goryli. - Crabbe, Goyle, idziemy.

Jego wyjściu towarzyszyła całkowita cisza. Po chwili jego Minionki udały się za nim.

Nikt się nie odezwał. Cała sytuacja była jakaś nadzwyczajna, nie na miejscu. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Może i Draco był wyniosły, oschły i dumny, ale na pewno nie wydawał mi się tak paskudny, jak go określili gryfoni.

\- Coś jest nie w porządku. Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że Malfoy potrafi powstrzymać się od skomentowania moich rudych włosów. - Powiedziała zdezorientowana Ginny.

\- Albo mojej niezdarności. - Neville też wydawał się zaskoczony. Luna tego nie skomentowała, prawdopodobnie całe zajście nie wydało jej się dziwne.

\- Tak... - Wymamrotał Harry. Dzieje się coś bardzo dziwnego. Malfoy coś knuje. I jeszcze to u Borgina & Burkesa...

Zapadła chwilowa cisza. Pociąg sunął przez pola i lasy, a krajobraz zmieniał się na coraz bardziej dziki. Słońce zeszło już całkowicie z horyzontu i zapaliły się lampy gazowe.

\- To jest dobry moment, żeby przebrać się w szaty. - Oświadczyła wyjątkowo przytomnie Luna.

Harry wstał.

\- Świetnie. W takim razie za chwilę wrócę. - I nie czekając na odpowiedź szybko wyszedł z przedziału.

\- Mam wrażanie, że zaraz zrobi coś głupiego. - Westchnęła zaniepokojona i trochę poirytowana Ginny.

* * *

Moja nowa, a raczej pierwsza koleżanka pomogła mi się przebrać w szatę w łazience, i razem udałyśmy się z powrotem na miejsce. Miła starsza pani, która przechodziła wcześniej z wózkiem ze słodyczami, oznajmiła, iż dojedziemy na stację za około 15 minut. To tylko przypomniało mi, jak głodna byłam po zjedzeniu jedynie suchego prowiantu z hostelu. Harry'ego nadal nie było, za to pojawili się już przebrani w szaty Ron i Hermiona. Stwierdzili, że mogą robić co chcą do przyjazdu na peron.

Usiedliśmy więc i rozmawialiśmy o błahostkach. Chyba wszyscy (może oprócz Luny) zauważyli, jak bardzo zdenerwowana jestem. Ale nawet ona próbowała mnie rozweselić. Oświadczyli, że są gryfonami (oraz krukonką) i nikogo nie zostawią w potrzebie, i że mogę się zawsze do nich zwrócić. Byłam taka szczęśliwa.

W pewnym momencie usłyszałam, jak pociąg zwalnia. Uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo, ale poczułam rękę Ginny na ramieniu. Chyba miałam szczęście, że na nich trafiłam, naprawdę. Oczywiście, nie należałam do ich "paczki", ale poczułam dobroć. Dodali mi wiary i otuchy. Nie wstydziłam się tego. Nie wstydziłam się, że moim największym lękiem jest samotność. Nawet gdybym miała być piątym kołem u wozu... odsuwanym na bok... Potrzebowałam bliskości innych ludzi. Dlatego naprawdę, naprawdę się cieszyłam.

* * *

Pociąg stanął. Wiele rąk zaczęło wyciągać swoje walizki. Skierowaliśmy się do wyjścia, jedynie Luna powiedziała, że sprawdzić czy w przedziałach nie ma... Gnębiwtraków? Gnębików? Czegoś w ten deseń. A Harry nadal nie wrócił. Hermiona była wyraźnie zaniepokojona, a stwierdzenie Rona, że na pewno wszystko jest w porządku, zdenerwowało ją jeszcze bardziej. W każdym bądź razie wzięli jego walizkę i wytoczyliśmy się na peron.

Było głośno i ciasno. Wszędzie tłoczyli się uczniowie. Nagle, niedaleko latarni coś ogromnego wyrosło w samym środku tłumu. Osoby, które tam stały zaczęły cofać się w popłochu.

Gdy przyjrzałam się uważniej, dostrzegłam, że _coś,_ było wyjątkowo ogromnym _kimś._

Mężczyzna ten był chyba dwa razy wyższy ode mnie, o burzy włosów i długiej, splątanej brodzie. Ubrany był w coś, co przypominało futro, które nosiły kobiety mojego ojca, tylko może hmmm... mniej urodziwe. Przyłożył rękę większą od mojej głowy do ust, i zawołał na cały głos: "Pierwszaki, za mną!".

Spojrzałam przerażona na Lunę i Ginny, które stały obok mnie. Uśmiechnęły się do mnie zachęcająco.

\- To Hagrid, gajowy Hogwartu. Jest naprawdę super, tylko tak wygląda... - Tak, rzeczywiście, wyglądał jakby był w stanie złamać komuś kręgosłup wesołym klepnięciem po plecach.

\- Więc pewnie... powinnam tam iść, prawda? - Powiedziałam zrezygnowana.

\- Aha. - Powiedziała rezentuzjazmowana Ginny. - Samo dotarcie do szkoły może nie będzie zbyt przyjemne, ale za to czeka cię dziś przecież wybieranie do domu, prawda? Będzie super!

Skinęłam głową, poważnie w to wątpiąc i udałam się w stronę brodatego, ubranego w futro nieznanych mi zwierząt olbrzyma.

Podeszłam niepewnie. Niewątpliwie wyróżniałam się pośród tej grupki, ponieważ, co by nie mówić... oni wszyscy mieli po jedenaście lat.

Hagrid odwrócił się w moją stronę. Wesoły uśmiech wstąpił na jego twarz.

\- A ty musisz być Bethany, nie mylę się?

Skinęłam głową. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

\- Nie martw się. Może być ci tak trochę dziwnie, ale niedługo Psor wszystko ci powie.

\- Cholibka! Musimy się spieszyć, bo wszyscy są głodni. Dobra, pierwszaki za mną!

Szłam w milczeniu. Zauważyłam interesującą rzecz. Jedenastolatki, które wychowywały się w rodzinach czarodziejskich, były o wiele bardziej rozluźnione i wesołe, nawet wtedy, gdy wsiedliśmy do samo sterujących się łódek, albo gdy z jeziora wyskoczyło coś, o czego istnieniu wolałabym nie wiedzieć. Co mogę powiedzieć o tej przeprawie - było mokro. Łódki kołysały się tak mocno, że co jakiś czas nabierały wody, poza tym fale musnęły też kilka razy moją szatę.

Gdy dopłynęliśmy drżałam z zimna, a może z podekscytowania, sama nie wiem. Zamek był piękny. Jak już może zauważyliście, architektura mnie pociągała. A ta budowla była naprawdę wspaniała. Szary kamień, strzeliste wierzyczki, gotyckie okna... Na jeziorze odbijały się światła sączące się z ogromnego pomieszczenia.

Zostaliśmy skierowani w stronę bramy, w której stał jakiś mężczyzna z miotłą i mamrotał coś, co wzięłabym za przekleństwa. Obok niego przysiadła duża, czerwonooka kotka o wyjątkowo ciekawej sierści. Wzrok tej dwójki mógłby zabić z równą łatwością, jak wzrok bazyliszka.

Weszliśmy do zamku. Na ścianach paliły się pochodnie. W końcu zatrzymaliśmy się przed drzwiami, jak sądziłam po głośności, tej ogromnej sali.

W tym momencie tuż koło tego niskiego chłopca, Ravisha, czy jakoś tak, wyrosła wysoka postać chudej kobiety. Miała siwe włosy i nosiła okulary, ale wystarczyło na nią spojrzeć, by widzieć, że należy się trzymać na baczności. Chodziło o oczy; stalowo szare, świdrujące. Nagle się odezwała.

\- Uczniowie. - Zrobiła krótką przerwę. - Witamy was w Hogwarcie. Za chwilę przystąpicie do testu, który wskaże, do którego domu zostaniecie przydzieleni. Są cztery domy; Revenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor i Slytherin. Każdy z tych domów ma własną, chwalebną historię. To honor należeć do jednego z nich, nie ważne którego. Każdy z domów ma swojego opiekuna oraz prefektów. Musicie się ich słuchać. Od teraz, za każde wasze przewinienie, czy to na tle naukowym, czy na społecznym, odejmowane będą waszemu domu punkty. Za każdą zasługę zaś dodawane. Pod koniec każdego roku szkolnego podliczana jest liczba punktów każdego z domów i ten, który ma ich najwięcej, wygrywa Puchar Domów.

Omiotła nas wszystkich wzrokiem, skinęła głową i dała znak ręką, aby otworzyć drzwi.

\- Aha! - Zatrzymała wszystkich na chwilę. - Bethany Monahan, proszę wystąp!

Krew odeszła mi z twarzy. Cóż za żenująca sytuacja! Podeszłam szybkim krokiem, ze świadomością, że wszyscy się na mnie patrzą.

\- Po zakończeniu uczty, przyjdź pod gabinet dyrektora, moja droga. Prefekci powiedzą ci jak się tam dostać.

Spojrzała na mnie łagodniejszym wzrokiem, niż się tego spodziewałam. Potem odwróciła się w stronę tej wielkiej sali.

\- Otwierać drzwi!


End file.
